Gentle Kisses
by ChibiSaammma
Summary: Maaya and Saaya are twin sisters with a big hatred of the Hitachiin twins. Saaya, she onced confessed her love for Hikaru Hitachiin, but he rejected. Saaya was heartbroken. But now, she has returned with her twin, planing her way to revenge. HikaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**4 years ago**

She stood there waiting for _him_ to come. There was one last thing she had to do before she left.

"Ito-san?"

She blinked and looked up. He was a bit taller than her. He had a small smile on his face. "H-Hai." She spoke shyly. She looked at his eyes. It was good to have indirect contact. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Ano, Hikaru--''

"I'm _not_ Hikaru. I am Kaoru, but if you want Hikaru I can get him for you" he paused. "Unless you want me instead?" he mischievously smiled.

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She thought for a moment and then opened her mouth again to speak. "You're _not _Kaoru." She paused for a second. "You're Hikaru."

His eyes widened from shock but it soon wore off. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "I am Kaoru."

She dropped her head and glared at the ground.

_Why? _

She clenched both of her fists at her side, keeping it from being shown. Unknowingly, she slapped him. Tears falling down her cheeks. He smirked at the work he has done.

"Why?" the question by her had caught him off guard. He looked at her, curious on what she was going to say. Normally, most girls would run away by now.

"Why do you have to lie to yourself and others." She managed a small smile. "You and your brother both." She sniffled. "Don't you want friends other than your brother?" she paused. "It won't always be just you and him. Sooner or later, someone is going to come and befriend you."

She turned away and ran, leaving a stunned Hikaru, who now placed a hand on his reddened cheek. Kaoru, his brother came out from the bush.

"I think…she may be…right?" Kaoru struggled to say. Watching the running figure disappear in the distance with his brother.

* * *

"Saaya, what happened?" Maaya, her twin asked her, patting her back. Saaya looked up "He…He did it Maaya." She cried. "Just like all the others. He was playing games with my heart." She cried and dug her teary face into Maaya's arms.

"You should have listened to me Saaya." Her face saddened. "I didn't want to see you heartbroken." She strokes her hair.

"I'm…sorry." Saaya sobbed in her chest.

* * *

The next day, Kaoru and Hikaru couldn't get their minds off from their chat with Ito-san. They felt a bit guilty and wanted to apologize as soon as they see her again. Ever since she could tell them apart, they thought of her differently now. But, Hikaru was thinking about her the most. This feeling he got…he didn't understand. It was like he needed her, just like he needed his brother. For his brother, it wasn't really the same. He felt like befriending her and nothing more.

They stepped into their classroom. The aura was a bit different, but they couldn't put their finger on it. They took a seat in their assigned seats and waited, waited for her to come. But she never came.

The teacher came in and soon started lessons, but not before an announcement. "Everyone, you know your classmate Saaya Ito?" she asked her students. The class erupted into whispers. Saaya Ito was known amongst her class. "Where is she sensei?" one classmate asked.

This questioned had gotten the Hitachiin twins interested. They looked beside them. Her desk was empty.

"Well, she won't be joining us today because Ito-san has moved due to her parents' business."

At that minute, Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes widened.

_She wasn't coming back._

* * *

At the airport, Saaya and Maaya were getting ready to take departure to America. Their parents had business in America for 2 years and they decided to move all together since 2 years would be too long. They were a pretty close family, unlike others.

"Gate 36B will be departing in 20 minutes." The intercom spoke throughout the building.

"We better go before we're all late." Their father beamed.

"Hai!"

_I've should have known from the beginning. I'm never falling in love again. Love is a lie. _


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later**

"Let's put the plan in action." Saaya smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, he'll pay for what he did too you Saaya." Maaya spoke.

"And that ends the meeting for the Host Club!" the prince of the club, Tamaki beamed.

"Not that we were paying attention." Haruhi murmured. "What was that my daughter?" the curious blond asked. "It's nothing." She said.

"Tama-chan?" a small boy carrying a pink rabbit tugged on his pants. Tamaki looked down. "What is it Hunny-sempai?" he asked. Hunny gave a sad looked and point towards the twins. They were spacing out by the window.

"What's wrong with Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" that question had captured everyone's attention.

The twins turned away from the window when they heard their name. "It's nothing Hunny-sempai." Hikaru reassured him. "Don't worry about it." Kaoru smiled.

"But Kao-chan, you look sad." Hunny stated, holding his rabbit close to him. "I'm not Hunny-sempai." He smiled. "Yeah, today is just different." Hikaru told Hunny.

"But—''

"Mitsukuni." Mori spoke. Hunny looked at him and knew what he was thinking. "Alright then." He saddened. "But Takashi, do you know what's wrong with them?" he asked.

"No."

* * *

"So where's the Third Music room anyways." Maaya asked. Saaya shrugged. "I don't know. Kyo-chan didn't give me directions."

"Not to be rude, but Kyouya is an idiot." Maaya plainly stated. "I agree. Although his blackmailing skills come in handing at times." Saaya paused. "He forgot to give us directions." She growled. Saaya gasped.

"Maaya, we forgot our own school!" Saaya cried. Maaya sighed. "Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Now, now Maaya." Saaya shook her finger. "Violence is not the answer." She grinned. "Tch…you're right." Maaya agreed. "Let's just find the room before I lose my patience."

* * *

"Saaya and Maaya Ito." Kyouya murmured. "Where are you two?" he wondered. Unfortunately, Haruhi had heard Kyouya mumbled. "Kyouya-sempai, who are they?"

Kyouya looked up from his laptop. "Saaya and Maaya Ito." He paused, making sure the others were listening. "I'm sure the others remember them. They did come to this school 4 years ago, well Saaya did." He told Haruhi.

"Are they coming here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes and I'm sure Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru knows who I'm talking about." He looked at the shocked people. "After all, she is the cause of Hikaru's and Kaoru's depression."

"Eh? So there was something wrong." Hunny interrupted.

"Of course!" Tamaki clasped his hands together. "Hikaru fell in love." He dramatically sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. "But the next day, she left him."

Hunny's eyes watered. "That is so sad." He clutched his rabbit.

Hikaru twitched. "Milord."

"That story is so old. We're over it now." Kaoru finished.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and scribbled in his notebook.

"Well, if you two are over it." Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "Then you don't mind Saaya coming here." He smirked.

Hikaru and Kaoru froze as they heard the door slid open.

Maaya opened the door, after getting forgetting where the 3rd music room was.

"Hello?" she peeked through the door. She spotted Kyouya smirking like the idiot cousin he was on the couch. Maaya also took noticed of the two twins in front of him.

"So, Hikaru and Kaoru made friends?" Maaya asked herself. "That's knew." She stepped inside the room.

"Eh?" the small, childish boy holding a pink rabbit turned around. "What do you mean?" he titled his head.

"Kawaii!" a second person emerged from the door.

"Twins?" the members of the club shouted.

"Ne?" Saaya grinned. "Hikaru…Kaoru?" she asked. "Can you guess which is Saaya?" she smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru did nothing. They were still frozen from shock. Tamaki walked over to the twins. He waved his hand in front of both their faces. "I think their dead."

Hikaru frowned and slapped Tamaki's hand away. "We're not dead Tono." He growled. "We were shocked." Kaoru added.

* * *

Introductions between the Host club and the twin girls were kind of crazy. Hunny-sempai was whining because there was no more cake. Tamaki was being too dramatic which made it crazier. Kyouya was being the evil cousin he is, he was typing on his laptop. And Hikaru and Kaoru, they were quiet and not mischievous. What a shocker?

"So what brings you two here?" Kyouya asked, breaking the silence between the group.

"Oh shut up Kyo-chan." Saaya hissed. "You know why we're here." Maaya crossed her arms.

"Kyouya, do you know them?" Tamaki asked his friend.

"Of course. Saaya is my fiancée." Saaya smiled and shared glances with her sister. _Score!_

* * *

**Hikaru**

When Saaya stepped into the room, I froze from shock. But it turns out it was her twin sister. I felt sad for some odd reason. I was over Saaya and that's final. I would no longer have anything to do with her. Over the past 4 years, I have learned to let her go.

After Kaoru and I could comprehended what had just happened they introduced themselves and the Host club introduced them to the twins. Saaya had short, choppy hair now and her eyes were a dull gray. Her sister, Maaya had long, straight hair with gray eyes too.

"Kyouya, do you know them?" Tamaki asked his friend. I was curious on how Kyouya-sempai knew Saaya. I could also tell Kaoru was a bit interested. "Of course. Saaya is my fiancée." He said. When I heard that, I was happy for her, but I couldn't get rid of this feeling in my stomach, like it's making me sad.

I saw Saaya smile and exchange glances with her sister. At least she was happy.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay so, not a good chapter. I got lazy at Hikaru's POV. And it SUCKS! Yeah, so Saaya is Kyouya's fiancée. I bet you're confused. But what bother me is HIKARU'S POV!! _

_So don't yell at me, but I'll be more than happy to know how to improve uu_

_I'm also more than happy for review ne? Not that you have too. Reviews aren't a big deal to me. _

_Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find a corner to sulk and grow mushrooms. T-T_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ootori Mansion**

"Kyouya, thanks for doing this again." Saaya chimed. "Ah." He pushed up his glasses. It was a late Sunday morning and the twins were at Kyouya's house because their parents were out of town.

Saaya's and Maaya's parents don't trust them being alone in the house, because the last time they were out of town, the twins had burned down the kitchen.

Today, Saaya had her short, choppy purple hair decorated with a pink headband. She wore a matching pink tank top, but in a darker shade and regular jeans. Her gold eyes, peering at what Kyouya was doing on his laptop.

"Saaya, you know Kyouya is only doing this for the outcome." Maaya sighed and lay on the couch across from them. Her long purple hair was spread out all over the place and her golden eyes stared at the ceiling.

She wore a white, baggy t-shirt and shorts. Maaya never really cared for looks.

Saaya pouted and crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah. I know Maaya." She paused and looked at Kyouya who was busy typing on his laptop. "But I'm glad he agreed to this." She smiled.

"BUT." Maaya spoke. "I bet Kyouya is only in for money." She told her sister. Saaya raised an eyebrow. "Money? What does money have to do with this?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I…" Maaya trailed off. "You what?" she spoke sternly. "Well…"

"Maaya and I made a bet." Kyouya spoke out of nowhere. "You made a BET!" Saaya yelled. "Well." Maaya stood up. "You know how I am with games." She fiddled with her fingers.

Saaya sighed and combed her hair with her fingers. "What did you bet?" she asked.

"700,000 yen and working at the Host club for 7 months." Kyouya said.

"And what about you Kyouya?" Saaya asked turning to her cousin. "700,000 yen and spending time with Tamaki for 8 months." Kyouya continued, wincing at the "Tamaki" part.

"I don't get it." Saaya shrugged. "It's just another month and Tamaki isn't so bad."

"Are you serious Saaya?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Ootori-sama, there seems to be guests for you." A maid came in the living room. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's Suoh-san." She told him. "Alright, tell him, I'll be there." He told the maid, who left after her orders.

* * *

"What do you want Tamaki." He paused. "I'm busy."

"Busy? With what?" Tamaki asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Idiot." Kyouya mumbled. Tamaki looked at Kyouya weirdly. "What was that?" he titled his head. "Nothing." He sighed. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with the rest of the family to go to a "commoners" store!" Tamaki asked clapping his hands together. Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Please." Tamaki gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Haruhi is taking us." He added.

"Oh, a commoners store!" Saaya popped out of nowhere. "Let's go Kyo-chan!" she dragged Kyouya by the wrist to the car.

* * *

**In the car**

"Where's your sister Saaya?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, Maaya never likes shopping so she stayed home." Saaya smiled. "She was smart." Haruhi murmured. Saaya seemed to hear what she said and giggled.

"Your right Haruhi."

In the car, the seating arrangements were Kyouya, Saaya, and Tamaki. Across from them was the twins and Haruhi.

Tamaki was whining along the way because he couldn't sit next to his daughter.

The twins were awfully quiet and it seems Kyouya and Haruhi also noticed too.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Saaya spoke, catching the twins' attention. "Why so quiet? You two are usually up to something." Saaya asked.

"What would you know?" Kaoru asked. "You haven't seen us for 5 years." Hikaru said bitterly. Saaya was taken back at this. She looked at her hands in her lap. "I know I haven't seen you two in 5 years, but I'm still want to be your friend." She told them.

"I doubt it." Hikaru scoffed. "Yeah, you probably just want to be Hikaru's friend." Kaoru added.

Saaya frowned and crossed her arms. "It's not like that. I want to be friends with the both of you." she glared.

Kyouya placed a hand on Saaya's shoulder. She looked up and smiled slightly. Kyouya sighed. "You're not ok, I think this was a bad idea Saaya." He told her. "I don't care." She mumbled, knowing he was talking about the fiancée part.

"I still want to be there friend, even if my heart breaks." She told him.

It seems that the twins overheard Saaya when she said this. They looked at each other and saddened a bit.

A cough was heard throughout the limo. "Do you two still realize, we are still here?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi, surprisingly agreed with Tamaki.

"Oh of course Tamaki!" Saaya smiled. "You were the one who invited us anyways."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC or any of the characters. I do own Saaya and Maaya.

**A/U:** It seems this story is getting a bit boring. I'll try my best to keep it from being boring. I feel too lazy to right this story, but I'll try not to discontinue this story. Also, every time I seem to write something, my head starts hurting. I guess I'm not fit to write. Well, I try my best.

Reviews are much welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole time the twins said nothing and Saaya was beginning to worry. She clinged on Kyoya's shirt like a lost child and looked at him. "Kyo-chan." she whispered. "Why is Hikaru and Kaoru like this?" she asked. Kyoya slightly sighed. "It's because I'm your fiancée remember?" he reminded. Saaya frowned. "Right..I forgot." she mumbled.

"Alright guys, we're here." Haruhi sighed. "Oh, great! A commoner's store! Let's go inside." Tamaki shouted, wrapping his arms around Haruhi, then hugging her. "Sempai.Can't.Breathe." Haruhi managed to get out. "Ah, I'm so sorry." he cried, releasing Haruhi in the process.

"Wow, Haruhi! Look at this! What's that? Oh my! That's moving! Ohh" Tamaki kept rambling on about the stuff in the store. "It's just a store, so why is Tamaki-sempai like this?" she asked herself. "He 's interested in commoners items." Kyoya came from nowhere.

Saaya jumped. "Jeez, Kyo-chan. Don't scare me like that. I could have gotten a heart attack." she placed her hand to her heart.

Hikaru scoffed. "Good, at least you'll be dead." Saaya looked at Hikaru. "Why don't you understand Hikaru? I just want to be your friend." she angerly said. "You don't have to take your anger out on me!"

"Me? Take out my anger on you? Your the one who just decides to show after...what? 5 years?" he growled.

"Saaya." Kyoya interrupted. "I think it's best if you two don't fight here. We're getting attention." he gestured a look to everyone. Saaya looked up and truly she saw people looking at her.

"Ehehe sorry everyone, please continue what you were doing." she smiled.

After everyone went back to their doings, her smiled turned into a frown. "At least, I'm not the one who rejects people for fun." she quietly hissed.

Hikaru and Kaoru froze. "That was the old us"

Saaya rolled her eyes. "And I'm suppose to believe that?" Haruhi walked over and she seemed to have heard the conversation. "What do you mean Saaya?" Haruhi could already tell the difference between the two. It was no difference besides that fact that their hair length is different.

"Well, when we were really young. Way before Hikaru and Kaoru joined the host club. They had their own world. They wouldn't let anyone get in." she explained. Haruhi nodded. "I already know that part." she told her. Saaya sighed. "Well, whenever they received a love letter, the would always play games with the girls. If the girl was pouring her heart out for Kaoru, Hikaru would go as Kaoru instead." she paused and looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi was intrigued that the twins did this, while the twins on the other hand was scared. Scared of Haruhi's thought of this. "And if it was Hikaru, Kaoru would do the same. They would play this game and say "Hikaru's not here. I can get him if you want. Unless you want me instead." she explained.

Haruhi's eyes widened. She turned to the twins. "How can you two do that? More exactly, how can you play with a girl's feeling?" she asked. The twins shrugged and looked at each other. "We were bored."

"And I was one of those girls." Saaya murmured under her breath.

"Huh?" the three of them said in unison.

"When I was little Haruhi, I've always had a crush on Hikaru, I tried to get rid of it, but it always came back. Almost like Tamaki-sempai's feelings for you." Haruhi blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your to naive Haruhi." she giggled. "You don't understand that Tamaki-sempai lo--" Kaoru placed his hand over her mouth. "Eheheh. Ignore Saaya, Haruhi. She doesn't know what shes talking about."

Saaya tore off his hand and glared at Kaoru. "Be quiet Kaoru and stop defending for your brother. She has to know sooner or later." she glared at him. "And I know she feels the same for him." This sentence made Hikaru angry. He clenched his fist. "Don't say that. You know nothing about that emotion. Heck you haven't even experienced it before." he gritted his teeth.

"Um guys?"

Saaya smiled which caught Hikaru and Kaoru off guard. "Your right Hikaru. I don't know anything about love. But I do know, Tamaki-sempai's feelings for her." she shouted lightly. "And I'm going to have fun matchmaking." she smirked and walked away, leaving an angry Hikaru and Kaoru, and a confused Haruhi.

Saaya smiled and hummed a song. A song that she was working on, that reflected Tamaki's personality. She skipped over to the candy isle and grabbed some candy. Gummy worms, chocolate bars, starbrust, reese's cups, and jollyranchers. She smiled at her choice. Saaya always loved candy. She loved it as much as Hunny-sempai loves cake.

Saaya skipped over to the cashier and set all her candy down. That is until a hand shot out and grabbed more than half of her candy. "No candy for you Saaya." a familiar voice sang. Her eyes widened. _It can't be? Isn't he in American though? _"Ryuki!" she turned around and tackled him to the floor with a hug. Ryuki laughed and wrapped his arms around Saaya's waist. "Hey there Saaya." he winced in pain from the contact of the tile floor.

"Ryuki, what are you doing here?" she asked as she got off of him. She held out a hand and Ryuki politely took it. He placed his hands on his waist. "That's no way to treat a friend." he glared. "Oh, sorry. But I did give you one of Saaya's special hug attack ne?" she grinned.

Ryuki laughed once more. "That's true."

"So what are you doing here?" Saaya asked. "I came here because I had a photo shoot in Japan and I just happen to see you grabbing every candy you see." he eyed her. "You know how I am with candy with you." he shook a finger.

"Right, right...no candy less than two." she mumbled.

Ryuki messed with her hair. "That's my girl."

"Ryuki?"

"Ah, Kyoya. It's been too long. Have you been taking care of my little girls?" he asked.

Kyoya nodded as Haruhi, the twins, and Tamaki came behind him. "Mommy who's this? Have you been seeing someone. You could have at least told me." Tamaki cried, dropping his stuff and hugging Kyoya around his shoulders. "No, Tamaki. This is Ryuki Harada. He's a model in America and a older brother figure to Saaya and boyfriend to Maaya."

"Boyfriend?"

But that question was ignored when the twins interrupted.

"Oh a model. Are you here to try on mom's new clothing line?" Kaoru asked. "Yuzuha Hitachiin?" Hikaru added.

Ryuki nodded. "Yup, that's the one!"

"So Ryuki, how long are you here?" Saaya asked. "Maaya would be so happy when she sees you." she squealed.

"Hm..." he thought for a moment. "About 5 months. Mother and Father is also away on a business trip to England." he sighed.

Saaya jumped and squealed. She hugged Ryuki. "That's great! More family bonding." she smiled. "And I'm sure Mother and Father would surely love to see you again."

Ryuki turned turned into a stone. With the words mother and father written above him. "What's wrong with him?" Haruhi asked. Saaya scratched the back of her head. "Well, my parents can be kind of crazy. Like your Dad Haruhi." Haruhi's eyes widened. "How do you know my dad?" she asked.

"Kyoya." was the only answer.


End file.
